Talk:Forge Your Dragon World/@comment-32573398-20190905110242/@comment-32573398-20190910082055
Endless debate? Sure. I have an opinion, time, and patience. It costs me nothing to reply to your messages, so a few minutes out of my day is fine. If you get bored, I'm not forcinig you to continue our discussion. Yes, I have said my piece. But so have you. I thought we were continuing out of interest, which was my intention. Now, your gorilla analogy disappoints me. "If your can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen" is an idiom that essentially translates to "If you don't like of activity, don't do it". Respectful conversation does not include immaturity. I would expect better, but I must admit this is the internet. I would rather you attack my opinions with reasoning than poor-quality insults. But that aside, each to their own. You don't perceive a declining quality in the series, whereas I do. We're obviously looking at the series differently, and I'm fine with that. But I would like to point out that a unique plot is not equivalent to a good plot. My main issue with the third arc's plot is that it isn't grounded. It's sustained by a mysterious force, like the second arc, but with poorer execution. It leads the series to feel less genuine, which is only exacerbated by the Workbook, which I hope is the only foray into this territory. Like I mentioned earlier, the third arc can recover. If Tui pulls out an amazing plot twist, then the plot could very well turn out to be the best of all three. Again, writing style and characters tend to improve over an arc, so it's quite likely they will do exactly that. But the arc has gotten off to a poor start, so it has to do much more work to get to a point where it becomes an improvement. But this isn't about the third arc, this is about the Workbook. It is not necessary. I have, time and time again, explained why, but you haven't really addressed that. Now please, pay very careful attention to what I'm about to say. For the second time, let me clarify I did not call, nor do I believe that the third arc is a "cash-grab". I do fully believe the Workbook is published purely for financial gain, but the third arc is not. Apparently this is the reason you can't accept I hold a different opinion, so I'm happy to inform you that barrier never existed. I look forward to a more considered reply. You said that your intention was to get me to read the third arc. Again, I'm happy to inform you I always had the intention of reading the third arc, and the fourth arc, and as many arcs as Tui chooses to publish, because regardless of their quality, I am a loyal reader of the series and I remain fascinated by the world she creates, if not the stories she tells. Aside from a few points, you haven't really said anything to discredit my reasoning, other than that you disagree. You can disparage my opinion all you like, but you haven't advanced your own. Do you think the Workbook is being published to support the series? What do you like so much about the third arc's plot? Do you really think writing has improved? I've done a lot of explaining, but you haven't directly engaged with anything I've said. And finally, I can definitely agree that Tui works very hard on her books. But as I've outlined numerous times, the quality of the third arc is lower than others, and the Workbook is irrelevant to the series. We're both Wings of Fire fans, so I think no matter what our differences are regarding the third arc and the Workbook, we can agree that Wings of Fire remains a fascinating series. If you don't like endless "debate", then feel free to ignore this message. But if you do respond, I will reply, because even if you don't like my opinion I remain interested in yours.